Suspend
by Troily
Summary: Sarah William’s has become quite nostalgic, with sentimental recollection about her time spent in The Labyrinth, after only two years of wishing away Toby, and trouncing The Goblin King at his own game. J/S Utterly lemon later R&R first fic. will be long
1. 1 Lullabies’ Recognition

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Labyrinth" © To Jim Henson, nor do I own Jareth, but I definitely do in my dreams, don't we all?

"Suspend"

Summary: Sarah William's has become quite nostalgic, with sentimental recollection about her time spent in The Labyrinth, after only two years of wishing away Toby, and trouncing The Goblin King at his own game. Sarah still seems to find a big part of her is gone astray, and little does she know that this so called "piece" of her is in some way or another linked to Jareth.

Chapter One: Lullabies' Recognition

It was long past midnight, as Sarah was lying in her twin sized, uncomfortable bed. Two thin sheets sewn together, to give off an impression that they were in fact a warm coverlet. Her room quarters' has been re-done, and refurbished. No longer were there any toys, or anything that a little girl of 16 would keep around. Most of her stuffed animals were given to Toby. The only things that she had kept of her childhood, was her little dancing trinket and a red bound book with golden lettering. The only reason she had kept her dancing trinket, was rather because she loved the lullaby it lulled to her right before falling asleep. Yes, that song had brought back the memories of her and Jareth dancing in the ball room. The sound it emanated was that same song he had sung to her 'It's such a sad love'. Her room was now painted midnight blue, with white trim along the lines, as well as a white ceiling, and a plush carpet almost as white. She had painted her vanity the same color blue as her walls. The sheets forming and almost warm coverlet had been sewn by her. The top sheet was soft cotton and dark blue, and the underside was kind of a mock silk in a pearl color.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dark long brown tresses touched her tail bone, and were a soft as silk, and had sort of a magical glint to it. It was very straight, but surely not thin and lacking in volume. Her body had filled out very proudly, her breasts were quite large, and she had the perfect hour glass figure. Her legs were soft and creamy, and very long, and most women including her step mother Karen admired them, and her. Her large emerald green eyes were sparkly and opalescent. Her skin was just about as flawless as it could be, a very pale tone like porcelain. Her countenance was beautiful, adorned with perfect pouty lips, her ears were small and cute, and her nose was rather short and also ravishing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I miss you" she quietly hummed in her sleep, as she dreamt of 'him'. Rolling over to her other side, still in a deep trance of sleep, she pulled her coverlet higher. A gorgeous owl was perched just outside of her slightly open window. One very pale blue eye and one very light brown caramel eye. Snowy white feathers that radiated a luminescent glow, his fiercely sharp talons were clutching the perch as he thought to himself, 'Oh Sarah, my Love. You miss me, as much as I miss and desire you'. Jareth released his grip on the perch, and hurled himself into the dark star glazed sky, swaying his wings, and then gliding in the air until he was completely out of sight. A goblin mustered his way from out of her mirror to place an anonymous letter down on the vanity, and chuckled quietly as he scrambled his way straight back through the mirror.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning had finally scurried its' way about, the sunlight gleaming intensely in through the window, bouncing off of the mirror, of her vanity, and straight in to Sarah's face. Two slender appendages rose up into the air, the top each appendage ornamented a set of five long slender digits, with short nails painted in a midnight blue. "Sarah!!! I left breakfast for you on the table, I'll be back in a half hour, and I need to drop Toby off at daycare!" yelled Karen, her step mother. Her eyes widened a bit, and she cupped her mouth as she took in a deep yawn, and cried out back "Okay, I'll be down in few minutes." Sarah replied, still taken aback by her suddenly canceled slumber. ' for crying out loud, I need to move that mirror so it doesn't illuminate the sunlight further in to my eyes when I'm asleep, I felt like a bug being burned with a magnify glass, she thought to herself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This is my first fic every, and because I'm such a labyrinth lover I just had to. Please read and review! No flames. I know this chapter began slowly, but trust me; it will unravel into a master piece. RATED M FOR SMUT/Lemon.


	2. 2 Coasting By

A/N: Once again, I DO not own The Labyrinth, I am simply writing for fun. In the first chapter you will see me copyrighting Jim Henson.

Chapter 2: Coasting by

Sarah exhaled, and then took a large puff off her slim cigarette, after probing around to find them on the end table in which was balanced right next to her bed. She had only been wearing a very short white summer dress that she had favored. It was soft cotton like silk, and had a very deep V neckline, which exposed her plump cleaving. She had showered last night before bed, and had fixed her hair in a loose French braid which trailed off to her tail bone. The dress was a halter top, and only came as far as several inches above the knee. Her back was exposed beside for her braid and a necklace she had custom made of an owl clasping a crystal ball. Of course this was no barnyard owl; it was The Goblin King, Jareth. It hung right in between her breast, and most who noticed would wonder why the owl had been so white and eerie with mismatched eyes. "I better go get a bite to eat, and perhaps I should go read at the park, today is my day off after all" Sarah exclaimed to herself.

Taking in the last inhale of her cigarette before putting out in a stained glass decorated ash tray, she got completely out of bed. She ran downstairs and grabbed a plate, loading it with scrambled eggs, a half of bagel with cream cheese, some bacon, and a large cup of orange juice with lots of ice. She took her breakfast straight back up to her room and as she was going up the stairs, you could hear the necklace sway from breast to breast, than back into the middle of them. She sat down on a wooden crooker chair in front of her vanity, placing down her cup and plate. "Oh, I forgot a fork!" Looking in the mirror at herself she found herself dumfounded at the thought of getting something to eat then not having the utensil to eat it. "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo I need you!" she called out to the mirror. Suddenly all three of her friends were in the mirror.

"Lady Sarah, how nice of you to call us!" Didymus; "Sawah, you owkay?" Ludo; "Ah, erm.. Ya needed me? Heh, well thanks fer askin'" The last one was Hoggle to greet her. She looked up at Hoggle and asked him for a "fork", and when he nodded that he had one, Sarah crawled in to the mirror.

Grabbing the fork from Hoggle, she began to eat but talk" So, how is everyone?" "My lady, I assure you, My brother and Hoggle are fine, as well as my trusty steed" His Brows arched in satisfaction. "Good to hear." Hoggle finally grumble toward Didymus, "erm, if I must say, I can answer that question meself" he pleaded. Sarah shook her head, hesitating to laugh; a she took the last bite of her bagel. "Oh dear Hoggle, how have you been, how's Jareth?" Hoggle sneered, and then looked at Sarah in curiosity as his large white fluffy eyebrows knitted together. "He's erm.. Going to be hear any second now, since ya said his name" Sarah blushed grasping the necklace between her bosoms. "Well, in that case, I'll be happy to see him" she said clearly as a shade of pink flustered her cheeks.

Jareth had been so exhausted, missing the girl he loved. He was adorned with grey breeches, almost knee high black leather boots with quite a heel to them, a white poet's shirt, unbuttoned a few at the top revealing some of his pale, yet toned chest. A round crescent moon shaped amulet was placed around his neck, resembling his throne. His hands were neatly gloved with black shiny leather, and around his poet shirt, was a black vest, unbuttoned to the same accord. His wild pale blonde hair was spiked a bit on top, leaving the rest of the tresses to fall past his shoulders. This girl who had beaten him at his own game was a marvel, the woman of his dreams, in more than just one. Leaning back in to his throne, while tapping his riding crop against the other side of the throne' arm rest, and he simply heard his name called by her. Holding out a crystal with a gloved hand, he tossed it, disappearing in to thin air, while glitter and sparkles were left behind.

Sarah startled a bit to see a mismatched gaze glance in to her mysterious fresh cut kiwi green eyes. "Sarah, my love, you've called I've come" he purred lightly, although his eyes were frigid and cold. His gaze wandering her body to take in her perfection, ravishing her with only thoughts. "My little Sarah, you have grown" a smile plastered on his thinned out lips.

She shook nervously for a bit, her eyes showing a bit of being a little uncomfortable, as she glanced back to him, she gave a big grin showing a white teeth smile. "I see you're admiring my womanly form." A gloved hand reached into her wavy long tresses. "oh Sarah my love, how I waited in such a gloomy state to once again see your beauty, and hear that fiery, yet defiant voice of yours" He grinned intently, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"I have a bit of an exclusive proposal to inquire to you" Jareth spoke in truth, but that stone glare of him was obviously menacing. "And what might that be Jareth? I know you know I'm more than half fae, and have quite the bit of royalty of the seelie and sidhe in my blood lines" She arched a brow at him, looking forward to probe him more, but let it rest as she waited for him to speak. 'Well, my Dear, I would like you to be my wife, and rule the High Court, the whole underground, and the goblin kingdom with me, I also insist we conceive our first child soon." He grinned fervently, lapping his lips with his tongue as he spoke again "You will be my betrothed, and I yours, the only issue is that I must take your virginity, and allow my seed within you, to make sure I've fertilized those lovely eggs of yours. Also, you will become immortal and full fae."

Her eyes shot open, her mouth as well as her thin eyebrows… Is he serious..? I've wanted this far too long to decline, she thought to herself as she pondered, and then fabricated up an answer " yes, Jareth, I agree, but I will need to check on my family from time to time, and also I'd like you to get me a separate room, close to your until we marry. A made would also do well, as well as a seamstress for making me gowns; I can't be wearing these aboveground clothes." Sarah implied questioningly. Jareth glared at her with a roguish smirk painted on his lips. "Fine, but tonight you are to let me fill you with my seed, and take your innocence away, alright" she let out a whimper and nodded slowly, as she didn't trust her voice"

A crystal ball appeared at the flick of his wrist, he webbed it through his leather clad finger, accordingly intricate before pulling Sarah with his other hand, gripping it firmly to her waist."Wai—"she was cut off as soon as he smashed the crystal to their feet and, quickly disappeared.

A/N: Just a little bigger update to this chapter, things are going along slow, but I will get to more chapters I assure you. R&R, just no flames. I also would like a writing partner, or a beta, help if you can. I am trying to make this a story that is very original later on, but I need some ideas and such. Well thanks! Any art for my story is welcome, it give me or incentive to carry on.


	3. Castle in the clouds

Disclaimer: do not own the Labyrinth, we all know who does. Just for fun  any original characters are my own though.

Chapter 3: Castle in the clouds

Jareth still had his leather gauntlets on, and still held her firmly by her waist, a grip of steel she would describe. They had appeared in the throne room. Goblins were scattered around everywhere, drinking ale, eating popcorn. Goblins big and small, hairy and bald, skinny and plump, cute and grotesque, all their beady eyes looking over to see their king with the pretty lady they dropped in on from time to time through her mirror.

Jareth unhanded her, and gracefully marched over to his throne a slouched in it, as though he was frustrated, but modeling at the same time. His mismatched gaze, filled with intent. He clenched the middle of his nose with two fingers, and carefully shut his eyes. Something was eating at him.

Sarah had been fixed on him, watching his movements decadently. She moved closer to him, and slid in to his lap. "What's wrong Jareth?" He opened his eyes and let out a rather large sigh "I'm just... hmm... I feel guilty for leading you in to this position so quickly" "Oh and I marvel how hogwarf told you my name, that little scab. But I am glad he did."

Sarah giggled. " Jareth, I love you, and would rather be dead before giving my heart to another, true it was quite a bit to swallow, but I'm here now" She pressed her lips firmly to his, and so began a passionately lusty kiss. Their lips changing their courses as each head turned, he implanted his tongue deeply in to her mouth, and began to caress hers, while she swirled her tongue to his. It was like a dance of tongues.

He reached to her white dress, throwing his gloves aside, his fingers were long, and his hands were big. He slid his hand up her waist, pressing firmly, while gliding his hand up to her ribcage, and up to her bosom. He cupped both her breast firmly and frantically as if he needed her right there and then.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss, as placing one hand to the middle of her back, a he caressed it softly; the other hand remained on her left breast. He began to trail his lips, and tongue against her warm fragrant skin along her jaw line, then down to her throat and around her neck, leaving soft warm trails of saliva.

Skippy, a small fluffy goblin with cat ears, and a cute little cat nose started to laugh menacingly at the show; the other goblins followed his lead.

Jareth stopped abruptly, from what he and Sarah were doing, he took a long look at the goblins, and a sneer on his face, his eyes grew cold.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jareth asked. Skippy looked at him with puppy eyes then spoke "kingy, I'm sorry I just think what you do with lady is funny!" The other goblins agreed.

"Sarah, I have some things to attend so these goblins give us time alone, here is a crystal, it will transport you to your room, equipped with a magic bathroom and bathing area, and a full wardrobe of dress, undergarments, and corsets. Make yourself comfortable, I'll send in a goblin maid to get you fittings, and to prepare you for dinner and our night in my chambers, Alright?" A smirk peered on to his lips, he couldn't wait until later, he wanted t lavish her.

"Alright Jareth" She said hesitantly, grabbing the crystalline orb, she suddenly appeared in to a huge room much like her own, except, everything was satin. A king size beds decorated with throw pillows, a warm velvet blanket and satin sheets and pillow cases. A satin robe hung behind her door on a hook, and lingerie. A tall Dresser and walk in closet, a huge bathroom. Everything was colored in midnight blues, silver, and pearl.

She departed in to the bathroom and quickly took off her clothes, a little note on the tub said" If you wish it, It will come true –J", She smiled after wishing for a warm bubble bath. Carefully she got in and wished for a head rest, and as she put her head down to relax there it was. 'I can get used to this life' she thought to herself while enjoying the bath.

Jareth had been pacing back and forth in his old study, Dusty books and scrolls were everywhere. He sat in his satin draped arm chair. The room was lit with torches. He began signing documents, but conjured a crystal t peak on Sarah. "Oh, love. I am so happy you are enjoying everything" a faint smile to his lips, as he popped it like a bubble.

'This is going to be the night' He thought, as he went through pounds of paperwork.

A/N: R&R Another chapter will be up soon. Only one review so far? Hmm.. this story isn't that bad, although "The Heart of the labyrinth" will be to die for.. review, and PM me any suggested fanfics or ideas. I NEED A BETA :: grumbles:: Tra La La


	4. Charmed

Disclaimer: do not own the Labyrinth, we all know who does. Just for fun  any original characters are my own though.

Chapter 3: Charmed

Sarah had been indulged by this warm and delightful bath. She had which for a sponge, and began washing herself. When she was finished, she stepped out of the bath, on to a soft terrycloth towel, that she had placed by the bath before entering it. She was dripping, utterly soaking wet. Her dark brown hair dangled A little past her tail bone. Little beads of water dribbled down her buttocks and tickled as they rained down her legs. " I wish I were dry and my satin robe were wrapped around me." Suddenly she was dry, and around her was the satin robe that hung on the hook.

She was warm, and quite aroused by the feel of satin softly clinging to her body. The water in the bath had drained itself, and everything appeared neat as if it were never used. She made her way to her room, quite surprised to find a small goblin standing by the door.

"Hello Lady Sarah, I am here to fix you up for the king, for tonight's dinner. I am also you maid, and I will also take down your measurements, so I can have Deyie make your dresses."

Sarah's' lips were slightly parted in surprise as well as her arched brows, as she took mental notes to remember everything the goblin maid had said. But something appeared strange, ' She never gave me her own name' she thought to herself, making her way to a large dresser with a chair seated in front of it, and a large mirror positioned on top.

" What is your name?" Sarah asked her face slightly lit with emotion, a small smile placed upon her lips.

"Oh my, my name is Annaya but please call me Ana." The goblin maid was short, about 3 and half feet tall, maybe more. She had human like eyes that were brown, blue mop like hair, a bit chunky, but a shy and sweet disposition.

Sarah's gait was slow, moving forward as Ana gestured her to stand near her so she cool take her measurements.

Ana pulled a long ribbon like measuring tool from her pocked. And started the measurements', first the neck, than the back/bust area, then the stomach area, than the waist, and then she measured Sarah's foot size and leg length. A simile curled on Ana's lips as she was satisfied with the measurements.

Sarah wished to be wearing a black velveteen corset, along with matching underwear. Her wish instantly took shape under the robe and against her soft warm, creamy skin.

" Come and sit Milady, I need to fix your hair, and I am to give you a necklace the king ordered me to put it on your neck, and warned me to tell you to never take it off" Shed grinned a sharp toothy smile at Sarah while making, a hand gesture for her to sit.

Sarah swallowed hard, and thinned out her lips as she leaped in to the chair, facing the mirror. "What am I to wear?" she asked politely in truth, but her anxiety kicked up. The goblin maid spoke up, while running thick finger in to Sarah's hair, and a brush, pulling it in to a braided bun. "Til Deyie makes you dresses, shoes, and garments of all sorts, you are to wear what you wish" Sarah felt a thunderstorm brewing in her head and knew it would be a strong head ache. "Lady Sarah, here is the kings gift" Ana said while pulling the amulet around her neck, and fastening it in to position.

Sarah gulped, and her facial expressions lit up "This is the exact same pendant he has!" she exclaimed jovially, resting her hands on it, almost in disbelief.

Jareth Had been ready and he had sent servant with order to have a table set for two, with a white silk cloth, and a candelabra in the middle. He strode back and forth restlessly as he imagined how Sarah's reaction to the pendant would be. He smiled in a wicked way, is eyes a wall of ice with no emotion evident. He had been dressed in Black breeches, knee high black boot, a white poet shirt, tucked in firmly in to his breeches, exposing hi sternum, and his corded pectoral muscles. His amulet hung in the center. He had on a jacket that was black and made of silk, but also cotton to make it more firm. It resembled a tuxedo, having two tails on the back. "Hmm...Err" He grumbled a bit. Boredom swept him in to playing with a crystal ball, rolling it back and forth, like it was a skill

Sarah's hair had been finished, adorned with a silver leaf on one side, and a golden on the other. She had wished she had been wearing a black slinky, tight conforming dress, which exposed a bit of cleavage and her back. It was a halter top. It had gone to her knees. She had also wished for a pair of knee high boots that laced up, and were feminine. They were also black, with golden lacing. Her makeup was done with dark pencil eyeliner, and her lashes with glittery black mascara. Her eye shadow was dark green to make her eyes stand out. Her perfume smelled of a fresh garden, with spice and lust. Her lipstick was a simple tone darker, but glossy. She was ready.

"Well lady Sarah, you look beautiful, enjoy your dinner, I'll walk you as far as the dining room doors, alright?" Ana looking at Sarah and awaiting her answer, she also wished she was as beautiful. Sarah gave a firm nod, not trusting her voice, and started striding forward, her gait was graceful and proud.

"Well, I guess this is where I go in" She said, facing Anya. The double doors were made of mahogany wood, strong and thick, the surrounding walls were cobble or stone and glittered. Anya nodded and started to walk away, but Sarah grabbed her arm, and bent down to give her a warm hug of thanks. "Thank you Ana" she whispered, and Ana nodded again and strode away.

'So here I am, finally the night has begun' she though while giving a long sigh of relief. She pushed open the doors and froze; he was heaven and hell, so beautiful, so handsome... Yet this was heaven. He froze as well admiring her beauty, and the fact that she wore his pendant.

'_How you turn my world, you precious thing'_

A/N: Well, a longer chapter, but I could have done more. It's a bit of a cliffhanger. I want more reviews. I have a bad left arm so I only type using one hand, and it is hard. R&R and R&R my other stories I'm beginning. I need more encouragement to continue, and a beta or any ideas. Pllllleeeeze!


End file.
